The Invasion, Part 1
The Invasion, Part 1 it's first episode of Ultimate Ben 10 (New Series). History A ship of war Chronosapien lands on Mars. Chronosapien: No inhabitant in sight, Lord. Lord Chronosapien: You can call fire. A Chronosapien rises in nature. Chronosapien: Now Kelion? Kelion: Yes (Kelion enters the ship) The Chronosapien nature throws its rays ranges, with a massive crater. Kelion: Improve this. Chronosapien: How? Only destroy the entire planet. Kelion: Kion, do. Kion: Yes, Lord. Kion improves the rays to Ganymede rays, which destroy Mars. Kelion: Another planet conquered. Kion: What is the next target, Lord Kelion: Earth! (Opening) Meanwhile on Earth ... Ben: I do not believe that will Gwen and Kevin go back. Max: After almost five years without seeing them, my granddaughter formed. Ben 's phone rings. Ben: Who is this time? Ben meets. Gwen: Hi Cousin! Ben: Gwen! Hi Gwen: How will my cousin. Ben: I'm fine. How was the end of the campus ? Gwen: You should already know. Ben: I know... Gwen: Well, even more! Ben: So, press. After Gwen off , a ship appears suddenly . Gwen: A ship? Kevin : Spaceships do not appear on a highway. As far as I know. The ship plays a disintegrator ray in Kevin's car . Gwen: A ray ... (Ray hit the car) Car starts rolling over, and at the same time, disintegrate. Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: Gwen! The car flipping over and to just disintegrate. Kion: Freeze! Human! If you move, die! Kevin: He's serious? Gwen: One guy of species of Clockwork? yes. Kion: I said freeze! Gwen: Okay... (Transforms to Anodite) Gwen loose mana Kion, Kion more sucking all his power, leaving her fallen and weak. Kevin: Gwen! Kion puts handcuffs on Gwen. Kion: Now to fight, Human. Kion puts handcuffs on Kevin. Kelion: Kion, light up here. Kion: Yes Master. Kion grabs Gwen and Kevin, and leads them to the ship. Meanwhile in Mr. Smoothy... Ben: They taking so... Max: They must have taken a transit. Ben: It is. Soon a ship suddenly appears in the sky , was Kelion and his army . Kelion: Human Dessistem! We, the Chronosapiens will dominate your world! HAHAHAHA Ben: I know, you Clockwork crazy. (Ben transforms Crashhopper) Crashhopper: Cool, new Omnitrix still turn of ancient aliens! Crashhopper jumps to nature. Crashhopper: Give up, Clockwork. Kelion: No! The warship Chronosapien disappears, leaving Crashhopper falling. Crashhopper: Ah! The ship reappears, Kion plays a dead Vaxasaurian upon Crashhopper. Crashhopper: Oh man! Crashhopper try changing alien. Crashhopper: Changes Omnitrix! Changes! Crashhopper falls flat on his face, the Vaxasauriano bag falls along with it. Crashhopper: Oh... (will back of Ben) Ben: You just know it? Kelion: No. Kelion plays a lot of rays in Ben. Ben: AH! Stop ... Ben transform of Buzzshock. Buzzshock: Buzzshock! Cool, time does not see this guy. Buzzshock absorbs the rays, playing in Kelion. Kelion: More of power is that? Buzzshock: Rays, forgot ? The ship disappears in seconds. Buzzshock: Wow, fearful. Max: More he have to do with the Earth? Buzzshock: I know not. Most have to stop him. CONTINUED ON NEXT EPISODE Characters *Ben. *Max. *Gwen. *Kevin. Villains *Kelion. *Kion. *Exercit Chronosapien. Aliens *Crashhopper. *Buzzshock. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Ultimate Ben 10